He Said Maybe
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter was disappointed with the magical world, he wasn't sure he wanted to remain, which meant he had a lot of thinking to do. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first two years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry told Harry Potter that the school was a dangerous place, more than a school of magic should be. He may hate the Dursley's, but he found that at least he was safer there than at Hogwarts. He decided to keep going with his magical education, at least for the time being. He needed to know more before he could decide if living and working in the magical world would be beneficial or not.

Harry hated how old fashioned the magical world was, it was at least one hundred years behind the muggle world. But it was the way the purebloods ran the world that annoyed him more. Staying for now would give him a chance to figure out which world he would rather belong to. He knew even if he gave up the magical world he would not give up magic, he would just have to wait until he was seventeen to use magic legally. He was thirteen so waiting four years until he was seventeen wouldn't be so bad if he did leave the magical world

Even though Harry was furious with Marge Dursley, which caused his magic to release where she blew up like a balloon, he did get to leave Little Whinging earlier then he hoped. He spent a few weeks in Diagon alley, courtesy of the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He had thought that maybe Dumbledore would turn up and take him to the Burrow, or make him. Harry was glad he didn't, he liked his time alone, since he spent most of his childhood alone or locked up. Even though he liked the Weasley's, with so many there it did get a bit much. Harry also didn't like the way Molly Weasley would try to act like his mother. Even though his mother was dead, he would never allow anyone to assume the role of his mother. He believed it would be an insult to his mother's memory.

Apart from taking his time to look at the different shops that the magical community offered, he never had time before as Hagrid rushed him about first year and the Weasley's did the second year. So he finally had time to really check out every shop in Diagon alley. There was one shop Harry liked, it sold multi-compartment trunks but it also had a built in charm to shrink and resize whenever he needed it and it didn't affect him with underage magic laws, so he could use it anywhere, even at Privet drive. He figured if he did get a bigger trunk, he could buy a heap of muggle educational books to keep up with that world in case he did decide it would suit him more.

Harry went to Gringotts to make sure he had enough money for his trunk, for all his school clothes and books. What he found out, courtesy of the goblins, was the vault he visited was a trust vault, that when he turned seventeen the other Potter vaults would be released to him. They also told him that he could use up to ten thousand galleons a year and once a year another ten thousand would be automatically added. So far Harry had only used just over four hundred galleons for his first and second year. Since he had never used it until he turned eleven that had built up to a really nice amount.

One thing that Harry also found out that made him furious was the Dursley's got three hundred galleons (converted into pounds) a month, for his care, which they had never used on him, well, things were going to change. Harry worked it with the goblins to cut all money to the Dursley's, he explained why. How he had to do all the work, so much so he was like a house elf. He explained how he hardly got anything to eat, that sometimes he went days without food. He explained how he had to wear his cousin's old clothes, how he was never given one thing during all his years there and last he explained that until he began at Hogwarts that he wasn't even given a bedroom, he was kept in a cupboard. The goblins who was in charge of the Potter accounts decided these muggles didn't deserve the money when they had not treated Harry Potter as he should have been, or stipulated in their agreement on taking Harry into their family. The goblins decided since they never spent the money they received for Harry's care they would make sure the Dursley's paid every bit of money back.

The goblins used their own pensieve to view Harry's memory, once they had proof then they could officially work on Harry's behalf, if he wished them to, which he did. Harry knew what would happen once the Dursley's received the letter stating the money had been cut off but they also had to pay every bit back since they did have irrefutable proof they never used the money for which it was intended, Harry Potter's care. If they tried to fight this then the goblins would personally deal with the muggles. The goblins made sure they sounded as threatening as they could, they had people, not goblins that worked for them in the muggle world. They began having humans, witches and wizards work for them over fifty year ago since there were a lot of half-bloods and muggle-borns who stayed in the muggle world or had relatives in the muggle world. One thing the goblins cared about was money and they did not like thieves and as far as they were concerned, the Dursley's were stealing.

Once Harry realised how much he had and how much it would be in muggle money, once converted, he figured out that he was stinking rich and he still had no idea what the other vaults contained. So during his few weeks at Diagon alley he did a lot of thinking and realise he should put most of the money into a muggle bank account. So after another trip to Gringotts, he organised for a muggle bank account then transferred seventy thousand galleons into it, he figured that alone would be enough to live on if he needed to especially once it was converted into muggle pounds. He had more than enough and he could keep transferring money every year.

So Harry's third year ended up interesting and again dangerous, but now he seemed to have a godfather. He also found out that his teacher in defence against the dark arts had been friends with his parents. It seemed Remus Lupin did not care enough about his friendship with James and Lily Potter to find out how their son was, whether he was being looked after or not, he just left. Sirius Black sat in Azkaban for twelve years even though he had a way to escape, yet he didn't, again he didn't think of his friend's son's welfare.

Harry did a lot of thinking the last couple of weeks of his third year, thinking about those two men. Yes he would have lived with Sirius if he ended up free, it was better than the Dursley's. But he could not condone their choices when it came to him. It was like they did not care enough about Harry Potter even though they were such good friends with his parents. He would need to speak with both before he decided what to do, he would hear them out and if they had good enough reasons then he would decide if they were worth having in his life.

Like the previous two years, the third ended up just as dangerous. But what got Harry angry about the danger this time was dementors that had been placed at a school, dementors around school children who could not defend themselves against them. Harry had one near death experience with the dementors when he was playing quidditch, and the second he almost lost his soul, along with Sirius and Hermione. So again, after another year of danger he did more thinking, he had to decide whether he would return to Hogwarts or stay in the muggle world.

He would be fourteen soon so that was only three years away before he would be classed as an adult in the magical world. So after three years of danger he had to work out if returning for his fourth year was worth it or go to a muggle school then just wait until he was seventeen.

He thought about the danger but he also thought of other things that he thought was wrong. He thought of Hermione he also realised how stupid the ministry was, not to mention the headmaster and McGonagall. They allowed a thirteen year old to have a time turner. It didn't matter that Hermione had a thing for rules and regulations, she could have been imperiused or manipulated into using the time turner for evil. He could not understand why they would allow her to use that, even if she was supposed to it for school work only.

Harry also found it unfair as well, it gave her an advantage over the other students. Everyone knew the Ravenclaw's were all smart, he knew that some would love the chance to take extra classes, and they would have if they had been allowed a time turner. But also what got Harry was it only took the headmaster to say use it for her to instantly go back three hours to save Sirius, and take Harry with her. So even though they did save Sirius who was innocent, and Buckbeak from losing his head, many things could have gone wrong. Even if they didn't Harry still thought it was irresponsible for those in charge to allow Hermione to have the use of one for the entire year.

Now the holidays had began, Harry was standing outside the barrier that separates King's Cross station with platform nine and three quarters. Everyone had slowly drifted off home, Harry knew he would not be being picked up. The Dursley's thought they could get away with taking his money without giving him the care he deserved, now they found out just what it meant to have treated Harry the way they did. He did wait for more than an hour since they had arrived late the previous years when it was time to pick him up. He didn't want anyone to say that he planned anything like leaving before they arrived.

Harry had Hedwig leave to go hunt and find him later at the Leaky Cauldron. He dragged his trunk behind him, thanking the shop assistant for the charm to add wheels. He had a bit of a walk but he finally got to the pub that only magicals could see. After speaking with Tom, he got the same room as he did after blowing up Marge. He knew he would be here for a while, he hoped for the entire holiday but he wasn't sure if someone would tell Dumbledore he was here. Harry had no idea what his life had to do with the headmaster of his school. The Dursley's were his guardians, they had been stealing from him and now they basically told him he wasn't wanted. Harry was old enough to take care of himself, he had been since he was five years old.

So after Harry left his trunk in the room, put Hedwig's cage on the cupboard, he opened the window so his faithful owl could come and go as she pleased, he headed downstairs to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the first few days, Harry got into a routine. He would eat breakfast in his room, with Hedwig, then wander around Diagon alley. But he also began to head into London. He used some of his muggle money to buy some clothes, but while he was shopping he had seen a sign for an optometrist. They would not allow him to get contacts without his guardian but Harry did wonder if he could talk someone into acting like his uncle or father, just so he could get rid of his glasses. Finally he asked Tom, he even offered to pay him if he would just act as Harry's father for a few hours. Tom explained to Harry that he could take a potion at the oculist which would repair his eyesight. Harry grinned hugely, thanked Tom then went to see about getting rid of his glasses for good. Harry felt now was the time to finally think of himself and what he wanted, not just how he looked but what he might want to do when he was older.

Harry loved his time staying in the Leaky Cauldron, just like he did the previous year. Last year he found so many shops that did look interesting, but what Harry loved the most about staying in Diagon alley was what he found in his vault the previous year. He found a dairy, Harry had used some of his alone time at Hogwarts to read his mother's diary. She was a muggle-born and had to adjust to the magical world which meant there were things she missed. It took her six years of education before she was able to work on a charm to make small electrical items work around magic. The charm was placed on the batteries which meant they didn't need to use electricity or be charged. Harry thought if he did decide to return to Hogwarts then at least he might be able to have some things he always wanted.

But now he was once again staying at the Leaky Cauldron and like last time he enjoyed watching the strange and unique people that would come in for a drink. So he wouldn't be noticed or stared at he would use his cloak a lot while he was sitting in the pub. He did overhear a couple of ministry officials talking about the triwizard tournament being held at Hogwarts. He also heard them say that no one will know until the headmaster announced it at the opening feast. One thing Harry liked that he overheard was there would be an age limit, only seventeen year olds could enter. He knew that would mean he could sit back without worrying about anything happening, like it had over the last three years.

He received a letter from Ron about the Quidditch world cup and even though Harry was enjoying his time alone at the Leaky Cauldron and in muggle London, he decided seeing the world cup would be worth it. He wrote to Ron, explained that they would need to pick him up at the Leaky Cauldron that his family finally decided they didn't want him, especially when he cut off their money. Harry didn't mentioned the money, just that his family no longer wanted him. After Hedwig flew off he decided it was time to get some information so he wrote to his head of house, Minerva McGonagall.

Later that day Minerva McGonagall looked up to see an owl fly towards her, it dropped a letter in front of her then flew off. She opened it and read, her eyes widening the more she read. She left her office and hurried up to speak with Albus. Just as she entered his office she saw a familiar owl flying off, the Weasley's old owl Errol, Albus reading a letter.

'Is something wrong Albus?' she had seen his face, he looked worried.

'Yes, Arthur sent me this, it seems Harry's relatives have kicked him out and he is now staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I will need to go speak with him then take him to the Burrow.'

'Before you do, listen to this letter I just received from Mr. Potter,' Minerva's lips pursed, "Professor McGonagall, and I use that term lightly. I was hoping you could assist by supplying me with some information. Now I know you have never helped me before, you even flat out refused to believe me. I have to say that over the last three years I have been very disappointed in the head of Gryffindor house, just as I am becoming disappointed in the magical world. Now to my request, I wish to know what the rules are in regards to dress and equipment one must use at Hogwarts, in particularly, quills and robes. You see, I have been doing a lot of thinking and as of now I am only thinking of giving Hogwarts and the magical world one more year before heading back to the muggle world and get my education there. I still have not decided yet, your answer to my letter will help me make up my mind.

"So far apart from the amount of danger that seems to always be at Hogwarts, I am tired of bullying teachers and staff who don't seem to care about their students. We live there, so it's not like we can go ask our parents to tell the bat to act like an adult and not an arrogant spoilt child, to me, he is a coward, he picks on children since he would get his arse handed to him if he tried to fight someone his own age. I don't have parents to complain to, yet I'm sure if they were alive they would certainly deal with that person. I'm sure as my head of house and deputy head you should have done something to make that…man behave. I cannot even call him a teacher as all he does is belittles and humiliates, then he doesn't even bother to teach.

"Now as a person who did not know a thing about the magical world until I arrived at the age of eleven, I was surprised then shocked that he was allowed to get away with his treatment of students, students who were not a Slytherin. Now apart from him something else surprised me, why were we not eased into a world that is so different to how we lived, it was such a culture shock that I still have trouble trying to find myself when I'm there. We were just thrown in the deep end and expected to know as much as those purebloods that seem to run that world. That is another reason why I am trying to decide whether the magical world or muggle world would be better to live and work in, the purebloods and their beliefs. So far the muggle world is edging out the magical world by a large margin, it has more to offer and isn't as prejudice.

"Another thing that is making my decision easier is the way I've been treated and again you don't seem to do your duty. I've been labelled the next dark lord just because I'm a parselmouth yet again you never bothered to stop the harassment I received daily. I'm not just talking about names, but the verbal and physical assaults that I received, and I know for a fact that you heard and saw some of these incidents. To say I am not happy with you, the staff, the headmaster nor the magical world is an understatement. So can you please write me straight away about what I requested so I can work on what I am going to do, Harry James Potter."

'I will speak with him Minerva.'

'Should I send him the information he asked for?'

'Yes, or he might just say since you didn't bother then he will leave now, that you didn't help again.'

'You never took my complaints about Severus serious, Albus, so don't go blaming me for losing the boy. If you had controlled that man better than I doubt this would be happening. I will go write to him, then you can take him my answer while you are…visiting,' Minerva glared then stormed out of the office, heading to hers to write to Harry Potter. She might not be happy with the headmaster but the boy's words made her very upset, and very angry, but she could not deny that what he wrote wasn't true.

Once she had written her letter she had a house elf take the letter up to the headmaster then decided for a good stiff drink, something she didn't indulge in very often. She knew the boy had written the truth, something she hated to admit and would need to change her ways if Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts. She was a teacher and his head of house, yet she failed in her duty to him and to others, it was time to change.

Harry was sitting outside a café having a coffee and a scone, he was enjoying the sights and sounds. As he glanced around he noticed the robes of Albus Dumbledore and Harry wondered if he was visiting Diagon alley or if he might be here for him. Seconds later he got the answer as the old man headed straight towards him, Harry knew exactly why he was here but the old man wouldn't change his mind. He would decide when he had time to do some serious thinking about which world would suit him more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Harry.'

'Professor, are you doing some shopping?'

'No, I got word you were here.'

'I don't see why that would mean you had to hurry to Diagon alley…sir.'

'You're safety means a lot to me. I plan to speak with the Dursley's, ask them to reconsider.'

'Good luck, now that I've cut off the money they want nothing to do with me. I can't say I'm disappointed.'

'Why would you do that Harry, it means you are no longer protected by your mother's sacrifice?'

'Don't bring my mother into this, as for why, well they never spent any of that money on me. Surely you saw the state of the clothes I was forced to wear, my fat cousins old stuff. I'm on the small size since I only got fed once a day and made to work harder than a house elf. The goblins are making sure that money is going to be returned, one way or another, I basically said to kick them out and sell their house from under them. So they deserve everything that is coming to them.'

'Then I will take you to the Burrow, you can stay with the Weasley's and work on making it permanent.'

'No, I like the Weasley's enough but I could never be there for more than a week or so. I was raised practically alone, so I like my peace and quiet, I like my solitude. I've been looking after myself since I was five, I will continue to do so.'

'That is not allowed Harry, you are too young. If you don't wish to stay with your friends then you can stay at Hogwarts.'

'No, not until I decide if I am returning to Hogwarts. I have some more thinking to do. But I will only think about returning to Hogwarts if there are some drastic changes, Snape being the biggest. You can't blame me Professor, I explained how he acts and treats me, well, I've decided it's not worth it. Plus I believe the muggle world has more to offer, the magical world is stuck in the past, they are at least one hundred years behind the muggle world.'

'How are we stuck in the past?'

'You have to know sir, robes, old fashioned quills, no electronics, there is nothing to do in the magical world unless you want to read. Electronics I can fix but everything else is just so out of date. Then there is the purebloods like Malfoy's, I don't intend to put up with those types of people. Tell me sir, how did you know I was here?'

'Arthur sent me a letter, he was concerned for your safety.'

'As I said, I've looked after myself since I was five and it's not like I can't afford to keep taking care of myself. But I am surprised that Ron showed his letter to his father, then again I shouldn't be,' Harry took a drink of his coffee, 'Would you like a coffee and scone sir?'

'No, I would rather you weren't here Harry, we should get you to safety.'

'I feel perfectly safe here, just as I was last year when I stayed here. But as I said, I could not put up with the noise of the Burrow, not to mention Mrs Weasley trying to act like my mother. I explained in my letter to Ron that I will go to the Quidditch world cup but they can only to pick me up the day before. As for Hogwarts, I won't go until I decide which world I am going to live in. Right now I visit London, I stay here, I'm getting a good idea which world has more to offer. But I will be honest, I did consider returning to Hogwarts for one more year, if there was no danger of any kind then I might remain. So far Hogwart's track record is shaky at best. If you say that my parents would want me there then you didn't know them that well. My mother left me a diary, she was disappointed in the magical world, as much as I am. But as I said, I will give it one more chance before I make up my mind.'

As Albus listened to Harry he realised just how much like Lily he was. Even though he looks like James he always thought he had a bit of his father's playful side, now though he was seeing a very serious young man, one he didn't know.

'Very well Harry, but you must know that it is not allowed for a child under sixteen to live without adult supervision, which means you have just over two years before you can live alone. What do you say to staying with snuffles, I'm sure he would love to have you staying?'

'Well, as long as he had a decent place to stay and not a cave or shack, I could probably put up with him.'

'Why do you not sound happy with your godfather?'

'He didn't bother to escape until he found out about the rat. He had the means to get free when I was young, he didn't and I was left to the mercy of those…people. If I have to stay with him then I hope his name is cleared soon, I will not remain in hiding. It's time I saw part of this world even if it's just visiting some towns and cities. Once I am seventeen then I plan to head overseas for a few years. I figured I could see what other countries magical communities were like, they have to be better than here.'

'I was under the impression that Petunia would care for you like you were family, so I need the truth.'

'I told you the truth, I was there muggle version of a house elf. I was given a cupboard to sleep in, and when I wasn't working I was locked in there. I would cook breakfast then only allowed one piece of toast, unless I could sneak some bacon and tomato when they weren't looking. If they believed I didn't do my work to their standard then I got no food and sometimes I was kept locked up for days without food or water. My cousin and his gang had a game, Harry hunting, which Petunia and Vernon urging him on. The more that fat lump hurt me the more they liked it. They refuse to take me anywhere so I was left with a batty old neighbour in the next street while they went on holidays. The freak wasn't allowed in their car or to stay alone in their home. You can't say that what I'm doing now to them isn't something they don't deserve. The way they treated me, a child, was unforgivable and I'm going to make sure they suffer for it.'

'I apologise for not checking on you, I believed once Petunia read my letter she would accept you as part of her family. Will do you do me a favour and be careful until I speak with…Snuffles. I will have some people I know checking up on you until you either go with your godfather or to the Burrow.'

'If I had to live with someone I would rather snuffles, it would be a lot quieter and I wouldn't have anyone trying to be my mother. Mrs. Weasley gets a bit much to take sometimes and I would hate to be disrespectful, but I would if she kept trying to act like she was my mother.'

'Then I'm sure living with snuffles can be organised, I may need to put down a name of someone who can be your guardian or the ministry might assign someone.'

'Then I would leave the magical world if they tried, the muggles would just put me in a children's home, it would be a lot better than how I have been living. But I could probably put up with Sirius, at least for now.'

'Then I will let you know when he has organised a home to live in.' Albus took the letter out of his pocket, 'This is from Professor McGonagall. Please be careful and also be careful who you trust.'

Harry took the letter, 'I don't trust anyone, it's the way I was raised.'

Albus sighed before he hurried from Diagon alley. He had to get Sirius back and get Harry to safety. As he always believed, Voldemort would return and he would go after Harry. To hear he was possessing one of his staff means he is becoming stronger. Harry needs to be kept safe in case Voldemort did return. The prophecy means if he does come back then only Harry can defeat him. But how to get Harry to stay in the magical world when he seems so discouraged by it he didn't know. He would need to talk to Severus, he would hate to lose Severus, but Harry's welfare and happiness was more important. Once Sirius had returned and Harry was safely with his godfather then he would try harder to get his name cleared. For now he will put himself down as being the boy's guardian. As Harry is old enough to care of himself then it wasn't like they could refuse when he wouldn't need to spend all is time with Harry.

Harry read the letter from his professor, and he didn't like it one bit. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote a reply. He finished his coffee and scone then went back to his room so Hedwig could make another delivery.

Minerva looked up at the familiar white owl, she dropped the letter before flying off again.

"Professor, I read your reply, Professor Dumbledore left before I could tell him my response. I will not be returning to Hogwarts. This answer was just too much, but it didn't surprise me in the least. I cannot live in a world that is stuck in the past, I like to move forward, so the muggle world is where I will be. Could you let the headmaster know, in case I don't see him again, I have to go cancel my tuition, Harry James Potter."

'Albus is not going to like this,' Minerva concentrated on her message then sent her cat patronus on its way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Albus apparated to the cabin that Remus Lupin was currently living, he hoped that he would find Sirius with him.

'Albus, this is unexpected.'

'Is Sirius here?'

'No, he went overseas, we both believed it was safer, until he gets his name cleared.'

'Do you know where? It's important that I contact him?'

'I can get in contact, what's going on?'

'Harry, he cut all payments to the Dursley's so they kicked him out. He admitted to me that their treatment of him could be classed as child neglect, if not worse. He is currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron.'

'Is he safe?'

'For the moment.'

'Why doesn't he stay with Ron?'

'He prefers his peace and quiet, he also has a problem with Molly treating him like he's her son. He's so much like Lily, she was disappointed in the magical world, and right now Harry's thinking of leaving the magical world. He's not safe, so I got him to agree to live with Sirius, then I'm going to use every favoured owed to me to get Sirius a trial. Harry cannot leave the magical world, not with the prophecy.'

'But that was fulfilled that night Albus and if Harry is like Lily than I doubt anything would change his mind. Why didn't you bring him here, he can look after himself while I make my way to my cave?'

'He's not happy with you, you did not try to see him as a child, he said you left him to their abuse. He's not very happy with Sirius either, for sitting in a cell when he had the means to escape, yet he only did when he saw the picture of Peter. If I can get his name cleared then maybe Sirius can show him this world is worth staying in.'

Albus and Remus looked up at a cat patronus appeared, 'He did not like my response, he believes we're stuck in the past, so he said he has decided not to return, he has gone to cancel his tuition.'

'What did Minerva mean?'

'Harry, he sent a letter to her, he's not happy with her either. He wanted to know some information and his decision about leaving would depend on her response. I must go see him, get him to change his mind.'

'What did he want to know?'

'About the use of quills and robes, he also likes electronics, it seems Harry prefers the muggle world.'

'Exactly like Lily, she refused to use quills after leaving Hogwarts, never bought robes and that's why she refused to work. Everywhere would expect her to wear robes and she was not going to. You know that if this gets out then you will have others that are connected to the muggle world also leaving or they will, after they finish their education. What concerns me is if that happens then there will be a handful of us left as the muggle-borns and half-bloods outnumber the purebloods by around ten to one. It's not against our laws for magicals to live and work in the muggle world, in fact we need those people there so they can listen out for anything that might concern us. But if we have hardly any left here then we could end up with no shops or even a school. Would Hogwarts stay open with only quarter of the students that are there now?'

'It has been one of my main concerns Remus, since all purebloods only have one child our numbers were dropping, yet we have more muggle-borns and half-bloods now than ever before. I have heard the odd comment from students, mainly about quills and robes, but some have mentioned the lack of electricity. Contact Sirius straight away, get him back here but somewhere safe, I will cast the fidelius charm to make sure he's safe. I best get to Harry before he leaves and I never find him.'

Remus waited until Albus left before writing his letter to Sirius, he would need to go into Diagon alley to pay for an overseas owl. He wasn't sure what he would say to Harry when he saw him, he did leave and never once visited James' son. He was ashamed of his actions towards Harry, but at the time he had been angry as he believed Sirius had betrayed them. Now it seems that when he left he had betrayed Harry, or that is how Harry felt. Since he is so much like Lily he doubt Harry will forgive him, Lily wasn't one to forgive unless it was something minor, this wasn't.

Albus looked around Diagon alley, he could not see Harry anywhere, so he went to speak with Tom who told him Harry was in his room.

Harry opened the door, 'Professor, are you here because McGonagall explained what I wrote?'

'One of the reasons, I am going to implement a change at Hogwarts. It will be a trial for now and I hope the governors will allow it. From the beginning of term students can decide whether to use a quill or a pen, wear robes or just neat school clothes. It is something I have been thinking about for quite a while. Three quarters of the students have muggle backgrounds and some, like yourself do not want to give up that part of themselves.'

'I know I don't, even Hermione has said when she leaves Hogwarts her home will be a muggle home, connected to electricity. Even though she is a big reader, she does use a computer, which she can't use at Hogwarts. So even with these changes you want to make I know it won't last, not when the purebloods run everything. So I won't be returning, I will work on an education in the muggle world.'

'Give yourself the few weeks with your godfather, I'm sure once you get to know more about this world you will wish to continue. After knowing about your magical abilities it would be very hard on you to lock those away which you would need to, being around muggles.'

'I live my whole life without magic, I can again, but it won't stop me using magic if I lived in the muggle world once I'm seventeen, I would just need to keep it secret, like most do. That is why my mother insisted on Godric's Hollow, it was home to muggles and magicals, I plan to do the same, but work in the muggle world. I will stay with Sirius, but I doubt he or anyone else can change my mind.'

'Just give it a chance Harry, which is all I ask, one more year at Hogwarts.'

'I'll decide when it's closer to September the first.'

Harry could tell the headmaster was disappointed, but he knew the magical world just didn't offer enough, nor will it ever now when it's run by purebloods.

Over the next week Harry kept visiting London, he would go to museums and art galleries. He always enjoyed drawing, so seeing some artwork done by well-known artists made Harry realised he would love to be as good as them. Maybe one day he will be, if he kept practicing. He decided to stock up on art supplies so if he did stay with his godfather, whether he returned to Hogwarts or not, he could learn how to draw and paint, more than he has done in the past.

When Harry heard a knock on his door he opened it, he was not surprised to see the headmaster along with the animagus form of Sirius Black. He allowed them to enter then closed the door where Padfoot changed back to Sirius.

'It's good to see you Harry. Have you been safe?'

'Safer here then where I was. So what's with the visit?'

'We're going to take you to a place where Sirius is now living, I have placed it under the fidelius charm so only those that I give permission to will know of the place.'

'Yeah, so it's time to pack your stuff. Do you want a hand?' Sirius held up his wand, 'I can do it with a flick of my new wand.'

'No thanks, I've got it,' Harry went about packing all his clothes first then he started to pack his books.

'I didn't recognise some of those books, what were they?'

'Muggle books, to continue my education since I've missed out on that over the last three years,' Harry finished putting his things in his trunk then pulled out his wand and stuck that in the trunk as well.

'You should keep your wand on you, it's safer,' Sirius said.

'It's not like I can use it while I'm under seventeen and I wouldn't trust the ministry to believe I would only use it for my safety. They are full of biased bigoted purebloods. Now Hedwig, do we take her with us or will she fly?'

'We can apparate from here, Sirius can take your owl if she is in her cage.'

Harry nodded, he coaxed his owl down onto his arm before she hoped in the cage. He held it out to his godfather who didn't seem happy at all, neither was he for that matter.

The three of them arrived in a park across from some houses, 'Read this note, but read it to yourself,' Sirius and Albus watched Harry as the boy looked up at the house that appeared before him, 'Let's get inside.'

Sirius headed inside first, Harry after him with Albus following. Albus grabbed Harry as he seemed to sway.

'What is wrong Harry?'

'Sick, it's full of dark magic, it's consuming my senses,' Harry gagged then hurried back outside, 'That place is dangerous, why did you bring me here?'

'We know the people who lived here used dark magic but we never realised how much, not if you can feel it. I can feel dark magic but nothing like what you can.'

'I'm not staying there, take me away, now, give me Hedwig.'

'There is another place, but it would need some repairs. It is safe even though it's only thanks to magic that is keeping it safe. The will be no dark magic there.'

'I can't stay here, I felt like it was trying to grab hold of me.'

'Then we go, Sirius, Godric's Hollow.'

'You've got to be kidding?'

'No, it will be safe for Harry and we only have to do some basic charms to repair the damage.'

'But James and Lily.'

'They would want their son safe, where better than in their home. Now let's go before you get spotted.'

Harry allowed the headmaster to take him by side-along apparition. They landed in a garden at the back of the house. Harry could see part of the roof was down and assumed it was his old bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'You will need to open the door Harry, I used your blood to seal it.'

Harry nodded, he wanted to see where his parents lived, so he grabbed the handle, heard a faint click then pushed the door open.

'I'm sure Sirius can tell you all about the house soon, let's get you settled into rooms before we repair the roof.'

'I'll take my parent's room, if you can show me the way?'

Harry followed Sirius up the stairs and into a large bedroom, 'Dusty but at least it's not full of dark magic. Why would you want anyone to live there?'

'It's my old childhood home, my parents, well, almost all my family were dark. I was the first who was sorted Gryffindor, there were the odd one that ended up in Ravenclaw, everyone else ended up in Slytherin.'

'Your family were Slytherin's?'

'Most were, not all, I had an aunt, an uncle, the odd cousin who weren't into the dark arts. My brother became a death eater, disappeared years ago. I don't even know if he's alive or not.'

'Did you get on?'

'Sort of, he decided to follow Voldemort and he knew I was against him. But my parents were disappointed in me so Regulus was their favourite son. It's why no one believed me when your parents died, they just figured I gave in to my Black instincts of being dark. Since I can tell you're independent and you seem to like to do things yourself, do you want to clean the room the muggle way or for now let me use magic?'

'I suppose you can use magic this once then I can just keep it clean the muggle way.'

Harry watched as Sirius cast some charms around the room. The dust was gone, the furniture was polished, the window opened to air out the room. He knew the headmaster was in the other rooms, repairing the roof.

'The linen might not smell the best but it's all in good condition, since Albus sealed the house.'

'If you show me where the laundry is I will get some washing started. Then we'll need to stock up on food. Can you cook?'

'Basic stuff, I lived in a house with house elves so I never had to do much. When I left home at sixteen I began to take care of myself even though you're grandparents had house elves.'

'I'm sure you can tell me all about my grandparent's and parents later,' Harry left his trunk on the floor, touched the panel which made it resize then left the room, 'So is there another room that isn't damaged, one for you to use?'

'Yes, the one I used when I stayed over. Sometimes James and I got working late so I'd just stay in the guest room. There were times I would stay to be with you until you went to bed, or I just couldn't be bothered heading home.'

'So you and my father worked together?' Harry asked as he followed Sirius to the linen cupboard. Harry's arms were filled with sheets, pillow cases, quilts, Sirius also filled his arms full of linen then they headed downstairs.

'We were hit wizards, like the muggle police. Your father didn't need to work but he liked his job. Since my mother disowned me I did have to work, until my uncle left me everything when he died. It seems now though I'm still Lord Black, my father refused to disown me and I'm the last Black on my side. My three cousins are married, one to a muggle-born, the other two are death eaters.'

'Alright, so you're brother and cousins followed Voldemort, makes sense why some would believe you could as well. From what I know the death eaters were branded, didn't they check to see if you had a dark mark.'

Sirius pulled both sleeves up, 'Nope, one simple thing and they didn't bother, but I also wasn't allowed to speak in my own defence or I would have told them that James decided I was too obvious to be secret keeper. Everyone knew we were best friends.'

'I'll get you to explain more about the secret keeper another time. We should stock up on food, then I can cook but I could teach you more so you can help, occasionally, if you want?'

'I would like to be able to help and do what I was supposed to, look after you. So yes, you can teach me what I don't know and I can teach you things you don't. So let me become Padfoot, your faithful dog and we'll head down to the shops.'

Sirius explained to Albus where they were going, he was going to finish repairs then return to Hogwarts.

Harry watched as Sirius became Padfoot then he took Hedwig downstairs to the kitchen, he showed her the window so she could come and go as she pleased. Harry and Padfoot left the house, walking slowly through the town. Harry would glance around and realise the town his parents lived in was nice. He knew it was part muggle, part magical so he realised he could stay here and still keep both parts of himself, his magical part and his muggle part.

Harry stocked up on everything he could think of, when he finished he found Padfoot sitting outside the shop, with a young girl giving him a pat, her mother standing close by.

'His name is Padfoot,' Harry smiled at the girl and the mother.

'I could not keep my daughter from approaching your dog, I was worried as he is such a big dog.'

'Padfoot would not hurt anyone unless he felt he was in danger,' Harry heard Padfoot's quiet bark, 'And if he thought I was in danger. He could tell you and your daughter were okay. He seems to like your daughter.'

'Her name is Kelly, I'm Sharon Carter.'

'It's nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Harry Potter, hello Kelly.'

'Hello, his big.'

'Yes, he is.'

'Harry Potter, I knew your parents, more your mother, we would often meet up to do some shopping. I heard they died in a car accident when you were a baby, I'm very sorry.'

'Thank you ma'am, I've been living with…relatives, but decided it was time to come home. An uncle just arrived back in the country so we're going to share my home until I'm older. Did my mother like Godric's Hollow?'

'She loved it, she might have been a very modern woman but she loved the old world charm of this small town. I am surprised someone your age would live in such a small town, most young people today like the noise and entertainment of the big cities.'

'I like my peace and quiet ma'am, I'm a bit of a loner. I should get home, it was nice to speak with you.'

'It was nice to see Lily's son has grown into such a nice young man. Come along Kelly, Harry has to take Padfoot home.'

Kelly pouted, she gave Padfoot another pat, smiled at Harry then followed her mother into the shop.

Harry and Padfoot headed back to the house, Sirius transformed back instantly, 'You seem to come up with that lie easily Harry.'

'I just changed godfather to uncle, I couldn't say godfather in case she knows magicals. I know she wasn't a witch, I can sense magic around people. So saying you just arrived back in the country wasn't a lie since you did just arrive.'

'True, I never thought of it like that. Let's put the shopping away. I know Lily placed charms on the house so there should still be electricity and gas.'

Harry and Sirius put all their shopping away, then Harry began to throw something together for lunch. Sirius watched for a few minutes before he got them something to drink.

'What is this black stuff you bought?'

'Pepsi, it's a popular drink for muggles, if I could sneak some at the Dursley's, I would, I ended up loving it. It's another reason I hate Hogwarts, you get water, juice or tea, don't they have more of a variety? I mean you can have butterbeer but Hogwarts don't supply it, just like coffee, the students aren't allowed coffee, I prefer that to tea. If muggles don't like Pepsi, there is hundreds of other types of drinks out there. Try some, the few I've introduced it too also like it, you just might be surprised, after the first sip.'

Sirius looked dubious but he poured himself a class then took a tentative sip, 'Wow.'

Harry laughed, 'Good isn't it?'

'Damn straight, so tell me about some more muggle stuff that I might like?'

'Ever had pizza?'

'No, pizza, strange word, what is it?'

'Tomorrow we'll go get a pizza. I didn't see a pizza shop in town, so we might need to go to a bigger muggle town. You could apparate me then change to Padfoot.'

'That will work,' Sirius sat down when Harry put the food on the table, 'You do seem to know your way around a kitchen.'

'I had plenty of practice,' Harry began to eat just as Sirius did, Harry smiled when he noticed his godfather liked what he made.

'Not bad pup, this is good, you will have to show me how to make it. But now, apart from what Albus said, quills and robes, so like your mum, what else don't you like about the magical world?'

'There are no electronics, I mean surely witches and wizards could work on a way to have things like computers or televisions. One thing that usually drove me insane at Hogwarts is the lack of entertainment. You go to your classes, you do your homework and that's it, one can only read so much before you get sick of books, unless you're Hermione of course. Don't get me wrong, I like to read and I've finally got a chance to buy some novels that I always wanted to read, but I would like more options. It's the same with games, there are a few games like exploding snap and gobstones, in the muggle world there are hundreds of games, not to mention all the different types of sports the muggles have. Also, communication, you have to use an owl to write letters or kneel down to use the floo, which I just don't get when there are phones. You can speak with someone straight away, well, as long as they answer, now you have mobile phones, so you could be out shopping and get a phone call. The library might be a great place to study, but trying to find the information you need in those big old books takes up your time. Computers are easy, you just type in what you're looking for and all the information is right there. I only got to use a computer a few times, when I could sneak into Dudley's room. He mainly used it for games, which is fun, I give him that, but it's a great educational tool.'

'I remember your mum talking about phones to James one day, she wanted to work on a way to have one here. They finally compromised, there is a phone in one of the back rooms, Lily used it to ring her parent's and some old muggle friends. I do know there was one thing that lily introduced James to that he liked, they planned to show me but then went into hiding, movies, going to the cinema.'

'I admit I never went to the cinema until last week, I did get to see bits of movies while I was cleaning for that lot. I know you would probably enjoy the action type movies, or movies with naked woman in them.'

'There are movies with naked woman?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry laughed at Sirius' surprised expression, 'Yes, in some you might see breasts, or full frontal. There are porn movies, those are restricted to eighteen years and over, it's full on sex. In the normal type movies they only pretend to have sex, but porn movies they really do and you see everything. My cousin had a few in his room, one day when they went out and thought I was with Mrs Figg, I snuck back. I needed to get some of my school stuff out of the trunk which they locked up. I decided to see what these movies were Dudley and his gang kept going on about, sex, full on real sex, gay or straight. You can get them in sex shops, I think other places sell them, but you need a DVD player and a television to watch them.'

'Blimey, it must help teenagers learn more about sex then just the talk they get from parents or like all seventeen year old's, will have a class with Poppy.'

'That's a bit late don't you think Sirius, I mean I know of at least a dozen boys in Gryffindor who have had sex or fooled around who are only fifteen and sixteen. I know of three fifteen year old girls who…well, they like to…um, well, give head jobs, one goes all the way. That's just in Gryffindor alone.'

'I know your dad and I did, we were sixteen, but then we'd both been taught by our families. Old families like mine and your dads used to get tutors in for all types of things, sex was one of them. Now Albus did tell me about you dislike for quills, same as Lily, she refused to use them once she left Hogwarts. I admit those pens she used weren't as messy, but you can get used to writing with them with some practice.'

'Maybe, but any kid at Hogwarts who was raised in the muggle world was just thrust into all that, and never used a quill in our lives. If they want us to adapt then we should have been given lessons, not just with quills but many other things that just seemed alien to us. But I gave it a chance, I still hate quills and refuse to use them anymore, they are just so old fashioned. But another thing, quills cost a lot more, they need sharpening often and you have to replacing them often, same with the ink. Pens are cheap and you could buy a ten packs of pens for the price of a quill and one coloured ink. Those ten packs would probably last for two years, one quill would last, maybe three months if you're careful, the ink less. It's cheaper to buy muggle stuff because it's mass produced, then there is parchment, again it's more expensive then basic paper. We used normal notebooks in muggle primary school and you could get a ten pack for a few pounds. That would give you enough books to last most of the year.'

'What we might do is write all this down, we'll go into London, buy a few things then we'll go into Diagon alley. I'll work on a glamour or some polyjuice potion, I might be able to make it.'

'You probably could, we can't, Snape is the worst teacher there is, he's a disgrace and I will never step foot in his classroom again. If it means I can't learn potions then it's no loss really, I'll buy muggle medicines for things I need. If I return to Hogwarts, which I'm still not sure about, but if I do then I'm boycotting that class or anything he is involved in. There are a few classes I'm going to avoid from now on, use that time to study my muggle educational books.'

Sirius could see how serious Harry was, so he knew if Harry returned to Hogwarts then he was going to cause quite a stir, especially with Severus Snape.

The following day, Sirius used a glamour to change a few things about his appearance, he also transfigured his clothes to look more like a muggle. Harry had Sirius apparate him to one of the designated apparition points around London. First they went to have a pizza for lunch. Harry could not stop laughing at the noises and faces Sirius kept making every time he took a bite of his pizza. He could tell already that pizza would end up being Sirius' favourite food. After they had lunch, Harry took him to the cinema, he found out that one screen in the big complex played older movies. Today they were playing the first star wars movie, something Harry always wanted to see.

They got drinks and snacks, found seats then talked until the movie began. Harry laughed again when the music started because Sirius jumped out of his seat and pulled his wand. Harry thought it was lucky that it was dark so no one could see his wand. Harry pulled him back down and made him put his wand away.

Even though Harry enjoyed the movie, more than he thought, he kept laughing at the expressions Sirius would make. He made a lot of references to Darth Vader being like Voldemort, the storm troopers were like death eaters and the rebels were like the order of the phoenix. Harry could see the similarities, star wars was just in space, it was futuristic, and not earth bound. The Jedi like Luke, and the Sith like Vader had the force, Harry and Sirius, like with Voldemort, had magic.

'I'm blown away Harry, I mean really, it seemed so real. How did they make it feel real?'

'I know there are special features on DVD's that show you the making of a movie, I've never seen it but it's something I always wanted to. Since the house has electricity and I know how to do mum's charm, I might get all that set up at the house. We just have to keep magic to a minimum, or at least powerful spells have to stop. I could turn the power off if you needed to use powerful spells.'

'Being in hiding I doubt I would need to unless someone got word I was hiding there. I know Albus did a few charms on the place, I'm not sure what. It's not the fidelius charm as he would have needed to give us permission to enter.'

'But we were in the house, would we still need permission if the spell was performed while we were inside?'

'Now that's one thing I don't know, the fidelius charm is a very old charm, it also takes someone powerful to perform it. Most don't use it anymore, not unless some have the knowledge and power to cast it, the spell is quite rare. Maybe you're right, we were inside so we don't need permission. The trouble is, the charms that were always on it, well, since that night, it stopped the muggles from paying attention to the house, magical's couldn't see it, that's how the fidelius charm works. After your parent's died the charm stopped working, so right now it would be suspicious if the house just vanished from sight, the ministry would believe I'm hiding there since I was your dad's best friend.'

'Then knowing Dumbledore as I do, he probably worked some obscure charm to make magical people either not notice it had vanished, or he use something simple like a confundus charm.'

'You don't like Albus much, do you?'

'No, I don't, I don't like many of the teachers either, there are absolutely useless and care nothing for the safety of the students they are supposed to be looking after. Did you hear that I almost died twice in my first year, actually there were a few other instances when I could have died. Then I was in danger again in my second, almost died again. Don't forget the dementors, Fudge is a bloody idiot, even if you were a murderer surely you, one man would not be as dangerous as one hundred class five dark creatures. I almost had my soul sucked out twice by those monstrosities. But I also believe the staff can't be bothered to help students when they need it. I had half the school at me during my second year, some used spells, some hit, yet they did nothing to stop it, they never even got punished. Snape is the worst, poor Neville, he's almost hysterical on the way to potions, by the time he gets there Snape makes it impossible for him to concentrate. I think he's melted four cauldrons so far and Snape causes it yet Gryffindor lose a lot of points and Neville ends up in detention. Then you get the Slytherin's who like to throw things in our cauldrons, Snape knows they do it, yet we're the ones who get in trouble. He hated me from the moment I arrived, yet I have no idea why.'

'Snape was in love with your mother, she fell in love with your father. Apart from looking like James which would remind him who he lost out too, you're dad and I did pick on Snape a lot, he was really into the dark arts, something your dad and I hated so he copped the brunt of our pranks. But I also think he sees the son that could have been his if things had been different. Snape and your mother knew each other before they started at Hogwarts.'

'It makes a lot of sense now, it would have been nice if someone told me all this so I would know why he's such a bastard towards me. Anyway, did you see all those muggle games, the price of pens and notebooks?'

'Yes, they are a lot cheaper and those games would keep any kid occupied forever. You know, and if anyone finds out I'm suggesting this, they would turn on me, but buy some, take them to Hogwarts. It's not against the rules to play games after classes as long as you do your homework.'

'Seamus and Dean would already know how to play, the Creevy boys would, Hermione would but she prefers books. Yeah, I might get around ten, give a wide variety.'

'Sounds good, now Albus already said he's going to allow pens so you don't need to worry about that. Without your robes you will need a nice thick cloak but it will have to match your uniform.'

'I'm boycotting the uniform as well, if we have to wear something so uncomfortable then the teachers should. It's extra money that some people can't afford and the price of those uniforms are a lot more expensive than just nice trousers and shirts. So I'll buy myself a few pairs of some nice trousers, a few button down shirts. I'll be neat as it is a school, but I won't waste money on other clothes I don't like. The school already gets fees for each student, we shouldn't have to pay for more clothes. I also found out that purebloods actually pay less than everyone else, yet they all seem to be rich. I know I am but people like the Creevy brothers come from a low income family. We pay for new books every year, something I think the school should supply, as part of the fees. Another thing, why make it a boarding school, why not go to classes then go home afterwards. I get the library is good for work but curfew doesn't give you enough time when you're searching for more than an hour for one particular book. When are we supposed to have some time for ourselves, especially when you get bastards like Snape that make sure we have detention on the weekends. The magical world has the floo network it would be easy for students to floo home every evening. The fees would be a lot less if the students could go home, then they would not have to worry about breakfast or dinner, just lunch.'

'I never knew purebloods paid less, but then it shouldn't surprise me when the governors are all purebloods and they decide the budget for Hogwarts. Okay, you are going to cause trouble, the governors will find out and make you wear a uniform and go to the core classes.' Sirius knew if that happened Harry would leave, how would the magical world handle that? The-boy-who-lived decided to leave the magical world he had saved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Then I leave, but I plan to tell as many people as I can about the price of things and how in some muggle schools you don't need to wear uniforms, your fees cover things like books. But I'll also tell them how we pay more for fees than purebloods, and how only purebloods can hold seats on the Wizengamot and governors so we'll never be treated fairly. I know Hermione will be outraged, but think of all the others who would see how unfair we're treated. We could take a pureblood to court yet they would side with them, not us even if we were right. So much about the magical world is wrong, apart from being stuck in the past. Those snotty purebloods have no idea about how advanced the muggles are and if they think that magic can beat muggles, then they really have no idea just how easy it would be for the muggles to wipe all of them out. You know, sometimes I've thought about what Voldemort wanted, I should do the same but go the opposite, rid the magical world of all purebloods who don't want to bring their world into the twenty first century. Don't worry Sirius, I would never do that, but who's to say that there aren't some muggle-borns or half-bloods that could really do that, or try to do it.'

'There could, you had me worried for a minute. But surely nothing could beat magic, we could just stun them or obliviate them.'

'True, but what if they drop a bomb on Diagon alley, or use chemical weapons and poison the water supply. Magicals would not even know it was happening until it was too late and magic would not be able to detect anything. Sure you could obliviate a muggle, but what spell could stop a bomb going off if you had no idea it was falling until it was just about to hit. The purebloods really believe they know everything and nothing can stop them, they're wrong and one day their attitude could mean the end of magicals in England.'

Sirius had no idea what this bomb was or this chemical weapon Harry mentioned, but it didn't sound good. Maybe it was time a pureblood like him found out just what the muggles could do if they felt threatened by magicals.

Hphphphp

Since no one but a handful of people knew who Padfoot was, Harry decided that he would introduce everyone to his faithful dog. He had worked on a charm his mother had invented, one to stop anyone revealing an animagus, only the person who cast the spell could remove it. Harry didn't want to take the chance that someone had figured out that Sirius was an animagus, but he also thought of Snape, who might just be vengeful enough to let it slip what Sirius turned into. Snape did tell everyone about Remus being a werewolf which meant Remus had to leave Hogwarts, Harry wouldn't put it past Snape to do it again.

Arthur, Ron and the twins arrived at Godric's hollow, 'Albus gave us permission to see past the charms,' Arthur smiled, 'How are you Harry?'

'Great now I'm away from those people. I hope you don't mind but I got a dog, Padfoot, he's going to be staying with me from now on. I spoke with Dumbledore, he has already agreed Padfoot could stay with me at Hogwarts. He's quiet and just sleeps on the end of my bed.'

'Molly doesn't really like dogs, but he is big, I'm not sure if she would like him in the house.'

'Then I won't be going with you Mr Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, I'll see you at Hogwarts, if I return, still working on that yet.'

'Why?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'Danger for one, but the magical world is just so far behind that it doesn't offer enough. I've been studying a lot of muggle books to keep up to date with my education in that world. Dumbledore wants me to return, at least for one more year, I'm still deciding.'

'Boys, remain here, I'll go speak with Molly, you can't miss the quidditch world cup Harry, its a once in a lifetime event.'

'Alright, if she agrees because Padfoot stays with me.'

When Arthur left the twins turned to Harry, 'Remember the map, we know because of that who Scabbers was and saw the name Sirius Black a lot,' Fred said.

'But when we followed the name all we saw was him,' George pointed at the dog.

'It's true, Dumbledore is trying to get his name cleared. But I found a great charm my mum invented, I cast it on Sirius so only I can reveal his true self, no one else can use the reversal animagus spell. Sirius himself can override it as it's his real form.'

'Will it be safe though?' Ron asked.

'Sirius and I spoke about it and we believe it will, but he has a way to escape if anything happens.'

'Good, but are you serious about not going to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, I've been thinking about it for a couple of years, but I found some things out that I just can't agree with. For one do you know that as purebloods your family pay less for school fees than I do?'

'You're kidding, why wouldn't we have heard about that?' Fred asked.

'Mum and dad surely would have mentioned it,' George said.

'Maybe they don't know, it's set by the governors, which are all purebloods, so maybe they just get told how much. But another thing, even though you hate thinking about this Ron, your family do struggle yet Hogwarts makes it harder on your parents to send you to Hogwarts. In the muggle world we use pens which is a lot cheaper and last longer than the average quill, you don't need to buy ink either, then you have parchment, a lot more expensive then normal notebooks. Also school books, why doesn't the school fees cover them like some muggle schools do. One other thing is uniforms, which means more money your parents spend on clothes that they really don't need, you could just wear clothes you've already got, as long as they are neat and tidy. I won't be wearing any type of uniform, no robes, nothing, I'll just be in good but casual clothes. I believe if they make us pay and wear those uncomfortable and ugly clothes then the teachers should wear them as well.'

'That will never happen,' Ron said.

'I know, but I heard about this one school who worked it out. You see, all the older kids got together and refused to go to class until the teachers either agreed to no uniforms or they wear the same uniforms as well. Eventually every student joined in the protest and so did the parents until the teachers decided they will have to wear a uniform or the school will close. It only last three months before the teachers said they weren't wearing them anymore, so the students didn't have to either.'

'Does Dumbledore know this?' Ron asked.

'He knows I won't wear robes anymore, or use quills, he's going to be given everyone the choice. But if he doesn't like me out of uniform then I'll leave, go to a muggle school. I prefer the muggle world anyway, so much more to do and they offer a lot of choices when it comes to jobs, fun, sport, so many things. Oh, if I do return to Hogwarts I'm bringing some muggle games with me, it gets so boring after curfew and I don't really like chess or gobstones, there isn't anything else unless you want to read.'

'So they are muggle games, will it be hard to play them?'

'No, it's just different places, like muggle places, or different names, one would be pounds instead of galleons. Some games are even educational but fun at the same time.'

They heard a knock so Harry opened it to let Ron's dad in, 'She wants you there so she's willing to put up with Padfoot, she just doesn't like the idea he will be sleeping inside.'

'He stays with me,' Harry put his hand on Padfoot's head, 'Don't you boy?'

Padfoot barked happily then nudged Harry's leg, 'He seems friendly enough, but it's only for a couple of days. So we have a port key to take us to the Burrow, you'll have to hold onto Padfoot.'

Harry threw his bag over his shoulder then held Padfoot's collar, the only reason he was wearing one was it happened to be a port key, his emergency escape if it was needed.

They arrived outside the house, Harry let Sirius go, 'Don't go chasing the chickens, but you can chase the gnomes.'

'Yes, he would scare the gnomes away, for now, let's get inside.'

Harry and Padfoot followed the Weasley boys, 'Harry dear, oh my, he is big.'

'But friendly, unless he believes I'm in danger, he won't hurt you otherwise Mrs Weasley, I would not put any of you in danger.'

'Alright,' Molly cautiously made her way over to Harry, she glanced down at the dog who just seemed to sit and stare around, so Molly felt it was safe to give Harry a warm welcoming rib cracking hug.

'You see, he's harmless,' Harry smiled then put his hand on Padfoot's head.

'Go put your bag up in Ron's room, then you can finally meet the last of the family.'

'Okay Mr Weasley,' Harry looked at Ron who nodded and they headed up the stairs, 'Is Hermione here?'

'In with Ginny, she wasn't sure what time you were coming,' Ron shut the door, lent against it then nodded, Sirius changed back, 'It's good to see you Sirius.'

'You too Ron, how have you been?'

'Great, looking forward to the cup, I've been saving all summer for this.'

'Well, I can get you an early Christmas present if there's something you see that you would like.'

'We'll see.'

'Always the same Ron, but it really would be a Christmas present so it's not like I'm always going to buy you thing, I know you don't like it.'

'Lily was like that pup, she hardly let James buy her anything unless it was for her birthday or Christmas. She never did like the idea of so much wealth.'

'About that, if dad's family was so rich why did they live in a small cottage?'

'They had a bigger place, not the manor, just a large house but trying to defend something larger it means putting more magic into it to keep the enchantments strong.'

'So a smaller place is easier to ward, I get that. You'll have to take me to the manor and the other house. It might have to wait until the Christmas holidays though.'

'No problem, I better change back, everyone will expect you and Padfoot downstairs.'

Harry and Ron waited until Sirius changed before opened the door, 'I'll go warn Hermione, meet you down there.'

'Okay.'

Harry and Padfoot walked into the kitchen to see Mr Weasley talking to two red headed men, the two oldest Weasley boys, Percy and the twins were also sitting at the table.

'Hi Percy.'

'Harry, how are you?'

'Good thanks, how about you?'

'I'm well, thank you.'

'Meet Padfoot, my dog.'

'Dad mentioned you had a dog and mum said it was big. He sort of looks like a grim.'

'Yeah, I have my own grim, cool, maybe Trelawney will stop telling me how I'm going to die this year if she thinks I've got a grim.'

'Does she really do that Harry?' Molly asked.

'Oh yeah, me and Ron had a great time making up all these gruesome ways to die.'

'It's the only fun we had in her class,' Ron said as he walked into the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny, Hermione instantly hugged Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'So they kicked you out?'

'When I stopped the money, yeah, the goblins are working on it all for me. I gave them a goblin made sword that was in my vault, they've been really helpful. Anyway, you look good, been away with your parent's?'

'Yes, we went on an historical holiday, I wanted to learn more about some of the non-magical worlds history. So where are you staying now?'

'Godric's hollow, Dumbledore repaired the roof of the house then enchanted the place. Its great being in my family's home, I get to see what things my parent's liked. Mum really liked the colour purple, all different shades of purple.'

'Harry, meet my two eldest sons, Bill and Charlie.'

'Hey,' Harry went over to shake hands, 'I thought you would look like Percy, Bill, but you are so different especially with that cool looking earring.'

Everyone but Molly and Percy laughed, 'I might have been head boy but I'm not that stuffy.'

'How you doing Harry.'

'Hi Charlie, you look different as well, like the earring as well. I was going to get one while I was free from the Dursley's but I had so much to do.'

'You got rid of your glasses though,' Hermione said.

'I got the potion when I first arrived in Diagon alley, I thought about contact lenses, but then I found out about the potion.'

'You can really see how green your eyes are Harry,' Ginny said.

'Yeah, I think I'm looking more like mum now than dad, anyway, everyone, meet Padfoot, my dog.'

Harry sat beside Ron, Padfoot went around to nudge Charlie's hand making everyone laugh, Charlie was eating a chicken sandwich. With puppy-dog eyes, Padfoot kept staring up at Charlie, then he gave a little whine, the dragon handler groaned but ended up giving Padfoot the last of his sandwich making Padfoot bark happily. All Harry could do was shake his head at the antics of his godfather.

Harry and Padfoot had a great time at the quidditch world cup, friends all asked about the dog, some even asked if it was the grim that Trelawney always mentioned. That made Harry and Ron laugh, Padfoot would give a real mean look before he would jump up so his paws were on Harry's shoulder, then the dog would lick Harry face making everyone laugh, except Harry who would grimace at the dog slobber.

Hphphphphp

Harry decided he would go back to Hogwarts, at least for one more year, see if anything could be done to change the way the magical world was.

Harry had everyone that didn't go to the world cup coming up to him to ask about his dog, he didn't even get to sit down at the Gryffindor table before he was surrounded. They also asked why he wasn't wearing his uniform or robes. It took a bit of explanation but some of the muggle-borns or the muggle raised instantly took off their hat and robes, then gave Harry the thumbs up.

Harry had already told Ron, Hermione and the twins about the triwizard tournament so they knew Dumbledore would announce it right before dinner. Harry hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on until the doors to the great hall banged opened and some kids screamed.

Harry watched as the man that was badly scarred limped towards the headmaster, they hugged like friends. Harry dropped his fork making it look like an accident so he could whisper to Sirius.

'We need to tell someone that the man who just walked in is using polyjuice potion,' Harry watched as Padfoot moved towards the Ravenclaw table then looked up at the staff table before sitting back beside Harry, 'Flitwick,' he whispered getting a small growl from Padfoot.

Harry had to wait until dinner was over and the speeches were made before he acted like he was following the other students. He stood near the stairs that lead to the south tower, where Flitwick's office is, hoping he wouldn't miss his charms professor, he didn't.

'Professor, could I talk to you for a minute, it's rather urgent.'

'Of course Mr Potter, but why me and not your head of house?'

'She has never helped me before professor, this time it could be dangerous to everyone, not just me.'

Harry followed Flitwick to his office, Padfoot beside him, 'So what is this danger?'

'That man, Alastor Moody, he's using polyjuice potion.'

'How do you know?'

'I can see through magical enchantments like glamour's, I didn't know about the potion until just now, normally I just see things like students covering up pimples. This time though I can see the man underneath, I sort of see it fluctuate between the two men. The thing is, I'm sure I've seen the other man before, but I can remember where.'

'Why did you not take this to the headmaster?'

'They hugged like old friends professor, I've nearly died a few times here and I blame Dumbledore for some of those times, so I don't really trust him. If he didn't act so friendly then maybe I would have said something.'

'Wait here, I don't believe the headmaster knows about the potion, Alastor Moody is really a good friend of the headmaster's, has been for many years.'

'So he acted the same as the real one?'

'From what I can tell, I only saw Mad-eye Moody a few times, but I never spoke to him. Do you trust me to take care of this?'

'Yes Professor, you are one teacher I do trust.'

'Thank you, I won't be long.'

Harry watched Flitwick leave before looking down at Padfoot, 'I wish I could remember where I saw that bloke before, but I can't. If he's using a potion though he must be up to no good, but what?'

Padfoot nudged Harry's hand, he sat down, Padfoot put his head in Harry's lap, they stayed that way until the door opened. Flitwick, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape walked in.

'Professor Flitwick told me what you saw Harry, when did you realise you could see through magical altering enchantments on people?'

'I've always been able to see through glamour's, I saw heaps of kids using them in my first year. But this is different, I can see the man underneath, it fluctuates between the two. While I was waiting I tried to remember where I'd seen the man before, it was in my dream of Voldemort and Pettigrew, the man was with them, in a big old house, they were talking about the triwizard tournament they also talked about…me, they needed me and my blood.'

'The blood protection, even though the wards would not be active anymore, you still have your mother's protection in your blood. There was a disturbance at Alastor's home a few days ago, but everything seemed fine.'

'Um, I have a way to show you but it's something that belonged to my father and I don't want to lose it.'

'I give my word you will not lose whatever it is.'

Harry looked down at Padfoot who seemed to nod, so Harry pulled out the map, cast a privacy shield around himself.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' he tapped it with his wand then place it on the desk then removed the shield, 'It's the marauders map, it shows everyone in Hogwarts, even if they use polyjuice potion, that's how I knew Pettigrew was alive, I saw his name on the map. It was the night Professor Snape caught me wondering the halls, I was trying to find him, I told Remus, that's when he knew Sirius was innocent.'

The teachers all looked down at the map, 'This is a brilliant piece of charm work, your father did well in charms Mr Potter but I never thought he could pull something like this off.'

'My mum helped them.'

'There, Crouch.' Minerva said as she pointed at the map.

'Bartemius Crouch, he is not due here until the champion selection.'

'His son had the same name, he was a death eater,' Minerva said.

'He died in Azkaban,' Albus watched the name on the map, 'I need to verify if this is the father or the son. I will head to the ministry in the morning, I want all of you to keep an eye on Alastor. When he is in class, Severus, go into his rooms, find out if he is keeping the real Alastor captive,' Albus turned to Harry, 'I promise this will be returned, but could we borrow this for a few days Harry?'

'Um, yeah, I suppose,' Harry picked up the map and handed it to the headmaster.

'You will get it back, do not worry Harry. Now why don't you head up to Gryffindor tower, you'll need your sleep.'

'Okay, goodnight,' Harry and Padfoot left the office and headed straight up to the tower.

'Where we're you?' Ron asked when Harry stepped into the common room.

'I'll tell you in a minute,' Harry gestured with his head, Ron nodded, so the two boys and Hermione headed upstairs. They sat on Harry's bed, Padfoot as well then Harry cast a silencing charm around them then sealed the curtains.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked.

'That man, Moody, he's using polyjuice potion, the real man is one I saw in a dream, with Pettigrew and Voldemort. I leant Dumbledore the map, the teachers are going to watch him until they can verify if Bartemius Crouch is the father or the son, the son died in Azkaban, so they have no idea what is going on.'

'Why would he do this though?'

'In my dream they mentioned the triwizard tournament and me, my blood. I could only guess that he was going to enter me or something, or just take me by port key or apparition using the distraction of the tournament. So I need you two and maybe Neville to stay close to me until Dumbledore gets this worked out.'

'Harry can't be alone just in case he does use a port key or he thinks his in danger of being exposed.' Sirius said.

'We'll stick with you, so no going off on your own.'

'Wait for me in the common room, we'll go down together. Ron has the same classes as you, I share the others, like transfiguration and potions.'

'I'm not going to potions anymore, there's no use with Snape.'

'Won't they try to expel you?' Hermione asked.

'Dumbledore wanted me here so he either puts up with it or I leave. Tonight just proved my theory, if I couldn't see through enchantments then no one would know that man was a fraud and if they do want me then again I'm in danger. It's really starting to get ridiculous with the amount of danger I end up in, every year it's the same. But it's late, I promise to wait until you come down tomorrow.'

'Alright, just be careful,' Hermione hugged Harry, waited until Padfoot changed back she pulled the curtains open then unsealed the room, 'Sorry boys, we needed a quick shag,' Hermione said casually as she walked away.

Ron and Harry gapped at first then began laughing at the shocked looks on Neville, Seamus and Dean's faces. Even Padfoot barked happily.

'She wasn't serious, was she?' Neville asked.

'I wouldn't be surprised, it's always the quiet ones that shock you the most,' Seamus said.

'She wasn't serious, but she shocked me, I never thought Hermione would say something like that,' Harry said.

'See, the quiet ones,' Seamus grinned then began to get changed, just like the other boys did. Harry left the door open slightly so Padfoot could get out of the room, he would go into the bathroom, seal the door if he needed to change back. They had talked about how Sirius could be his true self while at Hogwarts, they had a few plans, one was Dumbledore was going to take Padfoot into his office at times so he could be himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

After Albus and Severus determined who the man posing as Moody was, Albus went straight to the ministry while Snape decided to act like he was patrolling. Minerva and Filius remained in the headmaster's office to wait. Minerva wasn't sure how she felt when Filius explained why Harry had gone to him and not her or the headmaster. That was the second time Harry had said she had not help him when he needed it. Did she really ignore things where Harry was concerned, it seems she did so she knew that would need to change.

Harry had woken early, he and Padfoot went into the boys bathrooms, where Harry sealed it so Sirius could change back. They showered, dried, and dressed.

'Remember, don't go anywhere alone.'

'I won't, but do you think Dumbledore has others here by now, to keep an eye out?'

'Probably, the thing is, that bloke is using Mad-eye's fake eye, which can see through things like invisibility cloaks or glamour's.'

'Can it see through polyjuice potion or metamorphmagus abilities?'

'No, my cousin, I haven't seen her since she was a baby, Tonks, she's an auror, she's also a metamorph, Remus mentioned that she joined the order of the phoenix. I think you're right, Tonks is here along with others using polyjuice potion.'

'Then hopefully he will be watched, you better change back or the boys will be thumping the door down.'

Harry and Padfoot went back to the boys dorm room, the other boys were just waking. Harry and Padfoot decided to wait down in the common room, Hermione was already there.

'Do you think it's taken care of?' Hermione whispered.

'I hope so, but I suppose we'll find out when we get down to breakfast. With the way the death eaters carried on at the world cup, you'd think the ministry might be watching everyone, especially Hogwarts. It's full of kids who couldn't defend themselves. But I wanted to ask your opinion on something,' Harry pulled his iPod out of his pocket then let it play, 'As you can hear, it works, I found a charm my mother came up with to make things like this work. You charm the battery which gives it the power to work around magic but the battery is also charged by magic. If Hogwarts ever decide to move into the modern world, why not use something like petrol run generators, or generators that could be charmed to run some other way. It would give the castle electricity which means we could use smaller computers like laptops, we could have mobile phones. I'm sure you're parent's would like to talk to you of an evening or on a weekend.'

'I never thought of generators, but yes, they would work as they aren't electrical, they are mechanical, run on things like petrol. A mobile phone could have its battery charmed as well, like a laptop, they have batteries to run them that you just charge when needed. You're mother really was clever Harry, I would never have thought of that.'

'I'm fine if you want to read it Hermione, even if my mother did invent the charm she also liked having a modern kitchen and all the best appliances. The house is connected to electricity so I did all the laundry using a normal muggle washing machine and drier, then cooked using what I was used to at the Dursley's. I like magic, I really do, but I shouldn't have to give up my non magical part.'

'Hey, is that an iPod mate?' Dean asked as he walked into the common room with Seamus, Neville and Ron coming last.

'Yeah, my mother invented a way to make them work around magic,' Harry handed the iPod to Dean who listened before handing it to Seamus, Neville and Ron next who were amazed at what they were hearing. Soon a lot the students who were raised in the magical world were arguing to see who could listen on the iPod. Harry, Hermione, Dean and Seamus all laughed as they realised how many just in Gryffindor alone would love some of the muggle items that were around.

The group walked together down through the school, Padfoot was keeping a look out as well, just to make sure. If anything looked suspicious he would protect his godson.

The group of Gryffindor's entered the great hall. Within minutes word had spread about Harry's iPod so he had heaps of muggle-borns and half-bloods coming up to him to ask if he would charm theirs to work while at Hogwarts. When Harry agreed they said they would write home to their parent's to have their iPods sent to them, some even mentioned a disc-man. Hermione shook her head, she realised that half the students would have earphones stuck in their ears whenever they weren't working.

'Look up at the staff table Harry,' whispered Hermione.

Harry turned, 'All the teachers are there, apart from Moody, but they all seem fine, not worried. Do you think they found out what was going on?'

'Yes, I do, hopefully professor Dumbledore will tell you what happened.'

'Which means I would tell you,' Harry smirked at his friend, she liked to learn even if it wasn't about anything to do with your education.

'Well, I would hope you would fill us in.'

'Of course I would Hermione. Let's just have breakfast before we find out about our classes.'

'Do you know you've got a few girls staring at you?'

Harry glanced around at the girls in the different houses, some were staring at him, 'Strange, maybe it's the iPod.'

'Harry,' Hermione sighed, 'Without your glasses and now you wearing nice clothes, not robes, your quite nice looking, especially you're eyes.'

'No, it has to be something else, I'm just Harry.'

'Just Harry is a cute looking boy, the girls are finally seeing you.'

'Some see the-boy-who-lived, fangirls, I could never take them seriously,' Harry leant closer to Hermione, 'It's why I can't stand being near Ginny, she's one of the biggest fangirls around.'

'Yes, she is, she has told me she likes you, more than a friend, but I know your right, it's more like a fan than real attraction. So is there any girl here that you could like?'

'There are a few that's got to know me so they don't see the-boy-who-lived, but I've never really thought about it. I mean look what's been going on over the last three years, not really the incentive to look for a date. There are some pretty girls here though, you, Susan, Hannah, Katie, Luna, Cho, yet she seems a bit snobby.'

'You think I'm pretty?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Thank you Harry,' Hermione pecked him on the check then went back to her breakfast.

Harry looked down at Padfoot who seemed to be smirking, he had no idea how a dog could smirk or why he thought Padfoot smirked, but he did.

Right at the end of breakfast the heads of house went to each table to hand out the class schedules.

'I won't be going to potions Professor, I explained to Professor Dumbledore, but I'm also dropping history of magic and divination. I will learn more about history from the library than Professor Binns.'

'Potions is a core class Mr Potter, which means they are mandatory.'

'As I said to Professor Dumbledore, Snape doesn't teach, I will not have anything to do with that man. Now if Professor Dumbledore got a competent teacher to take potions then I would join my classmates. If it's going to cause a problem then I'll leave Professor.'

'No, I'm sure the headmaster is working on that, he just needed to sort out that other problem. He does need to speak with you about that, so during your next free period go to his office.'

'Yes Professor,' Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione and Ron before the friends all headed to their first class, charms, Padfoot following behind.

While Harry was writing in his notebook he got a nudge from Ron, 'What?'

'Everyone keeps staring at you.'

Harry looked around, 'Did you lot want something?'

'We were wondering if you had any spare pens,' Dean shrugged.

'Sure,' Harry pulled his bag onto the table then began to hand out pens to anyone that wanted one. He knew it would happen that was why he bought ten packets, just in case.

'What are those you are using Mr Potter?'

'A pen sir, muggle pens, they are cheaper and not as messy as quills, plus the ink is in the pen so you save money on the ink as well.'

'Fascinating, would you have a spare so I can try it out?'

'Sure,' Harry grinned then held out a pen to Professor Flitwick, 'I buy packs of ten, but I had a feeling some of the students raised in the muggle world would rather use these.'

'I can't wait to try it,' Filius squeaked making most of the students laugh. Hermione grinned at Harry as she shook her head then she put her hand in her bag and pulled out her own pen making Harry laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

During his free period Harry headed up to the headmaster's office with Padfoot beside him. The gargoyles moved aside when he approached, he figured Dumbledore had spelled them to do that so he wouldn't need to know the password.

'Come in Harry.'

Harry and Padfoot stepped into the room to see not only the headmaster but a woman with a monocle on her eye, a man and a woman in auror robes.

'This is madam Bones, the head of the department of magical law enforcement, with her is Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Tonks.'

'Hello,' Harry nodded.

'We found the real Mad-eye Moody trapped in his trunk, the man who arrived last night was Barty Crouch junior, who we all believed died in Azkaban,' Albus looked to Amelia.

'We questioned him when we took him to the ministry, we also questioned his father who works for the ministry. We found out that Barty's mother was dying, she pleaded with her husband to get their son free, that she would take his place in Azkaban. He was the one that sent the dark mark into the air at the world cup. It's thanks to your ability to see through glamour's and polyjuice potion that allowed us to find out his plans, which was to bring Voldemort back, using a dark ritual.'

'Using my blood.'

'Yes, it needed blood of the enemy along with some other ingredients. We sent a group of aurors to the place where Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew were staying.'

'You saw him?' Harry asked.

'Yes, he was questioned this morning, we got the full truth about what happened that night,' Amelia handed Harry some parchment, 'The Minister, Professor Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock, and I signed this the moment Peter spoke that he killed those muggles and betrayed your parent's to Voldemort.'

Harry read, 'Blimey,' he grinned then looked down at Padfoot, 'You're free Padfoot, change back.'

Padfoot look from Harry to Albus who nodded, he changed, 'I'm really free?'

'You are Mr Black, with sincere apologies from the Minister. Because of this situation we are bringing in some new laws. Every person will be given a trial with the use of veritaserum. We have aurors at Azkaban right now, questioning every prisoner. Minister Bagnold and Bartemius Crouch should not have been allowed to send so many to Azkaban without absolute proof they were guilty. I take it your animagus form is what kept you sane during those twelve years.'

'Yes ma'am, the dementors didn't affect me while I was Padfoot,' Sirius turned to Harry, 'We can be a family pup, until you get older and want your own place.'

'I'd like that Sirius, we can stay at Godric's hollow for a few years, then work out what we both want to do,' Harry was surprised when Sirius hugged him.

'I'll always be here for you from now on, even if it's just to talk. We're family, it's what your parent's wanted.'

'Thanks Sirius.'

'Now since this was all done after the Daily Prophet came out, we've sent word via owl to everyone in the law enforcement along with the muggles that you are innocent. There could still be some that will try to curse you, we suggest you remain hidden until tonight, when a special edition of the Daily Prophet will be sent out to everyone.'

'Sirius can remain with me in here while Harry finishes his classes.'

'I only have herbology left for today.'

'What about potions?'

'Not with that man pretending to teach, I will use the time to study in the library.'

'I have received many letters from my niece Albus, he should not be teaching or at least he should be pulled up for his treatment of students. Susan mentioned that he can become quite cruel towards some students, mostly towards Mr Potter. It's a disgrace that he is allowed to get away with treating any student as he does. Mr. Potter saved our world and just saved it again, once word gets out the major part he played in the capture of Voldemort he will have the majority of the magical worlds support.'

'Originally I planned to use Severus as a spy, but he could not let go of his hate for James Potter, yet he never took the time to realise that Harry is more like his mother than his father. I will be speaking with him after dinner, things will change or he will leave. If he does leave Harry would you consider remaining in the magical world?'

'It goes towards convincing me Professor, especially now I don't have to use old fashioned quills or wear robes that I still believe look like a dress. I will give it this year before I decide if I stay or return to the non-magical world. I should not be made to give up that part of me and I don't want to, the non-magical world offers so much more and it's not run by prejudice purebloods.'

'I believe you will see a big change in that area very soon Mr Potter. When we questioned Barty and Peter we got the names of all marked death eaters and we found out that to take the dark mark you had to do it voluntarily, along with kill and torture. The ministry was in lockdown this morning while we arrested ten of the twelve governors of Hogwarts, half the members of the Wizengamot and many, many ministry employees. They were all in their positions ready to help Voldemort take over. Albus spoke with me before you arrived, the governors will now be made up of pure-bloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns, the same will happen with the Wizengamot. This way it is fair for all magicals, not just pure-bloods. Times are changing Mr. Potter, if you can give us backward magicals some more time you will see that and hopefully become a major part of our world.'

'Maybe you could help in ways Harry, you have most of the students right now not wearing their robes and three quarters of the students have borrowed pens from you, even Filius borrowed one of your pens. We might be able to keep some of our traditions, but we can come into the modern world, it will just take time,' Sirius said.

'I like this world and so far all this sounds great, I'll stay and I do want to help, someway. I know I can take the Potter seat when I'm seventeen, I need to learn a lot more about how the Wizengamot works before I do that.'

Sirius groaned, 'I can teach you that pup, I had all those lessons when I was young, since I am Lord Black, the seat falls to me. I would have given it to Regulus if he didn't turn dark. Oh, I just thought of something, I can bring my cousin, Andromeda Tonks back into the family and kick out Bellatrix and Narcissa, which will shock the blond pounce when he loses all that money.'

'You will have to explain that another time Sirius, I have to get my books for herbology,' Harry turned to madam Bones and held out her hand, 'Hearing how quickly all this was done, especially helping Sirius shows me that there are a lot of good people in this world that want to work for all people, thank you.'

'You're welcome Mr Potter, but it is me and our world that should thank you, again.'

'Off you go Harry, you will see Sirius as himself right after dinner.'

'Okay,' Harry got another hug from Sirius before leaving.

'It sounds like the-boy-who-lived is not overly happy with our world, not that I blame him. Hopefully now that we have cleaned out the ministry and he has his godfather he might finally see this world could be just what he needs.'

'That is our hope Amelia, but I do have a suggestion, it would need some work convincing the right people. Harry does like Hogwarts, from what I found out he thought of Hogwarts as his first real home. He put himself in danger at the age of twelve just so the school would not close. What if we have Harry represent the students, he could be the thirteenth member of the governors. Children will often tell their friends things that they will never reveal to an adult, especially a teacher if they feel the entire staff would support each other and not the student. He could find out what the students think, some may have idea's that people like us would never think of. I am very old even if I am still very active, you, Sirius, Kingsley and many others are all purebloods, we stick to our old beliefs. Maybe it is time to listen to ideas from the young, it may just help our world expand instead of shrinking as it has done over the last thirty years.'

'Having Harry Potter represent the students could work. He is friendly with some students from three of the houses, I'm sure some of those would tell him if there was something they did not like or would like here at Hogwarts,' Amelia said.

'He could help by speaking with some of the purebloods that aren't against muggles or the muggle world. While we were at Godric's hollow Harry explained about some of the muggle sports, there are so many and some are so popular that they pack stadiums every weekend. You could have one stadium full of people who like to watch something called football, another stadium full of people watching cricket, hundreds of thousands of people. When I went into Harry's dorm room last night I noticed that one of the boys, Dean Thomas, he had a poster above his bed of a muggle football team. I heard some kids talking about the time they played soccer before they came here, then you have a lot of kids that did things like dance, I'm not sure what type but they would go once a week to have lessons then put on shows. The muggle raised students had to give up a lot when they accepted their spot here. If we can keep all our magical traditions but also add some non-magical things, like extra sport, it just might keep a lot of muggle raised people here instead of returning to the muggle world. What do you think cousin?'

Tonks smiled, 'My father said similar, he played cricket when he was young, he had to give that up when he became a Hogwarts student. My father likes a lot of the traditions, but he stopped using quills the moment he graduated. He returned to the muggle world after graduating then went university to become a lawyer. As a muggle-born he could not get work when he left Hogwarts, he also knew that many turned him down because he was a muggle-born. He thought by becoming a lawyer he could help muggle-borns or muggle raised people. Pureblood numbers have dropped dramatically, eventually muggle-born and muggle raised people will outnumber the purebloods. If we don't allow them to keep some of their traditions, then they could go too far by changing everything, remove everything traditional from the magical world and bring in muggle ways. If we combine both then everyone is happy.'

Amelia, Kingsley, Albus and Sirius all believed Tonks is right, if they didn't change things soon then there wouldn't be a magical community in England that could support it's own government. Even magical shopping places like Diagon alley would slowly be lost since there would not be enough people spending money to keep those shops open. Things in the magical world needed to change and if they start now and slowly, then it just might save their world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry hurried towards the greenhouse, he just got inside as the class was beginning.

'Sorry I'm late Professor, I was in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore.'

'Yes, such good news. The rest of the school will hear about that at dinner. I believe fifty points to Gryffindor is in order.'

Harry smiled at his teacher before joining his friends, 'I'll explain after class.'

'Hearing that it's good news already tells us Harry,' Hermione smiled.

'Ah, but there is so much more.'

Ron and Hermione wondered how much more and what this news was. But as they were in class, they could not discuss it.

Harry, Hermione and Ron allowed the other students to hurry away while they walked slowly back to the castle. Harry explained who Mad-eye really was and how they captured Voldemort and Peter. They knew what that meant and both his friends hugged him making Harry laugh.

The three friends dropped off their school bags then hurried to the great hall. Most of the students knew something good happened, they just did not know what. They wondered if it was to do with the triwizard tournament.

The moment the students filled the great hall, Albus called for attention, once it fell silent he gestured towards Amelia.

'My name is madam Amelia Bones, I am the head of the department of magical law. Last night, a student went to one of your professors with information that could have been very dangerous to our world. The headmaster got his staff organised then he contacted me, then the aurors and I headed straight for Hogwarts. The man that you were introduced to, Alastor, Mad-eye Moody, was in fact a man using polyjuice potion, a man who everyone believed died in Azkaban. That man was a death eater named Barty Crouch junior.

'We questioned him using veritaserum, supplied by Professor Snape. He gave us some startling information. The man you all knew as Voldemort, Tom Riddle was his real name, he had used dark magic to return him to a body, not a full body, but he had plans to return completely. One of his plans was to have his servant, Crouch, use the triwizard tournament to capture a student. He planned to enter this student into the tournament then have said student taken to Voldemort and another servant, Peter Pettigrew who were perform a dark ritual. Now I know many of you believe Peter died by Sirius Black after the attack on the Potters. That is not true, but I will get back to that in a moment.

'Crouch planned to enter Harry Potter's name then using dark magic confund the goblet of fire, which selects the names, to have Mr. Potter as a fourth champion. Voldemort needed his biggest enemy, Harry Potter, the one who had already destroyed his body once before. All that changed last night when Harry Potter informed Professor Flitwick that Mad-eye Moody was using the potion. After a lot of plans, he was captured, along with Voldemort and Peter.

'We questioned Peter Pettigrew, we needed to find out where he has been all these years when the world, including his mother, believed he was murdered by Sirius Black. The truth is Peter Pettigrew became a death eater as a student, while pretending to be friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter. Peter was the Potter's secret keeper, he allowed Voldemort into the Potter home that fateful night. Sirius Black went after Peter, he never expected his friend to betray them. Peter killed the muggles, blew apart the street, cut off his finger, then changed into his animagus form, a rat, then escaped, leaving Sirius Black surrounded by the dead.'

Amelia gestured towards what everyone believed was Harry Potter, the dog disappeared to leave Sirius Black standing beside his godson.

'Sirius Black is innocent, with the help of his godson, the truth was revealed. Thanks to the information we got from Harry Potter started the biggest investigation the ministry has ever seen. The ministry went into lockdown, a third of the people who worked inside the ministry in some capacity, were arrested, they were all death eaters, waiting to help their lord when they returned.

'There will be a big shake up at the ministry, at Hogwarts and the magical world. Every person will be questioned using veritaserum. I'm sure you all heard about the first war with Voldemort, many were believed to be under the imperius curse. It's true that some innocent people were, but the death eaters were not. We found out that to join Voldemort and take his mark, you had to do it willingly, then you torture and murder.'

Everyone jumped as around fifty people stepped into the great hall, those fifty people were aurors.

'I'm sure some of you realise what this means. Those death eaters that lied after the fall of Voldemort by saying they were under the imperius curse are now in Azkaban, serving a life sentence. There were some whose crimes were so severe that they were instantly kissed by the dementors. Three quarters of the Wizengamot were death eaters, so between the minister, myself, Professor Dumbledore and many others who had been questioned, we put forth a lot of new laws last night. First is every person, whether an eleven year old or the oldest person in our world, will be questioned using veritaserum, to find out if they support Voldemort, if they follow the ways of the dark forces and if they use dark magic,' Amelia gestured to Albus, he flicked his wand and the castle began to go into lock down.

'Even though we may find no person inside the castle who has the mark, many of the students in here just lost there parents or family members. As I said, some are locked up for life, some were kissed. From this moment on, ten aurors will be present at Hogwarts at all times. The portraits have been charmed to alert an auror or a teacher if any student decides to go after Harry Potter. I'm sure you realise that it was thanks to Mr Potter that our world is the safest it's been in more than thirty years. We know that some will want revenge, so we are taking precautions. Professor Dumbledore has worked in some very old wards to help keep all of you safe, not just Mr Potter.

'As of right now, Mr. Potter will have two aurors with him constantly, along with his godfather, until we finish our investigation. If any student believes they are in danger or they know of someone that could be in danger, I urge you to speak with an auror or a staff member right after dinner. If you have information about someone using the dark arts, again, take that information to an auror or teacher.

'Now because of this and how many people who were in positions of power were locked up, there will be many changes. Right now there is only one member of the school governors, and that is Gawain Robards, our head auror. We will begin working on new members in the next few days. There is one that many believe should be a member that will now take one of the positions, the headmaster. From this moment on, the head of this school will always be a member of the governors. Who else but the head would know what this school needs or wants. Well, there is others, like you students. I'm sure you all know that Headmaster Dumbledore is quite old, but still very active and still very powerful. Would he know what you young people would want or need, in some cases, yes he would, in others, he admits he would not.

'Mr Potter.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'We would like you to take up the thirteenth position as a member of the governors, as the student representative.'

'Holy shit,' Harry blurted out making many laugh, even the teachers laughed, 'Sorry ma'am.'

'Quite understandable Mr Potter. Now we know this came as shock, so you have time to think this over before giving your answer to Professor Dumbledore. Just so you and everyone else knows, the governors will be equal. What that means is, there will be equal numbers of pure-bloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns, the same with the Wizengamot. Many seats that are official empty due to no members left alive and had no heirs, will be voted on and given to people from the three blood status groups, to make sure it's fair and all are represented. I'm sure some of you know this, but until the arrests this morning, the seats on the Wizengamot were mainly held by purebloods, the half-bloods who held seats are linked to ancient and noble houses, like Mr Potter, who will take up his seat when he becomes of age. We feel that if everyone does not have a say, and equal rights as everyone else then our world could end. It will take time, but there will be a lot of changes some of you will like, and some of you will hate. But what we are doing now is working for every magical person in this country. There will be no more discrimination due to blood status. All of us are magical, all of us were born with the gift of magic, it's time all of us were treated the same, so all of us can make a better world, one that will see students still sitting here in another thousand years time.'

Amelia stepped back then three quarters of the students began to cheer and applause, the staff and aurors joined them. Half the Slytherin's were either sitting in shock, or they were scared. The ones that never wanted Voldemort and his death eaters to run the world thought these changes just might make a better world, for everyone.

Harry was being hugged and thanked by many, who still seemed to be in shock. Sirius was being welcomed by the Gryffindor's, the twins had pulled the marauder towards their friends so they would finally meet the person who was one of their heroes.

Hermione couldn't stop wiping tears from her face. She realised that in less than a day, their world has changed, but the changes will help people like her, muggle-borns. She stared at her friend who had helped bring all this about, and wondered, would he remain in the magical world now, or would he return to the non-magical world. With the changes that were already happening, she hoped he would stay.

Ron had been shocked at the news, he figured it was just about Pettigrew and Sirius. To hear Voldemort was captured, that the death eaters were all locked up, had him sitting with his mouth open. He might have been jealous of Harry at times, but this was not one of them. Harry had his godfather and helped change their world. He knew with these changes people like Malfoy could not get away with anything just because he had money. Ron realised this just might be what keeps his friend in the magical world.

Harry couldn't stop staring at the students who were cheering, some kept coming up to him, either hugging him or shaking his hand. After hearing everything that was said tonight, he thought maybe this world just might be worth sticking around, at least for now. He will still take his time, but now he had been offered a spot as a student representative with the governors, he just might be able to make it better for anyone raised in the muggle world. He could see himself still here by the time he was an adult, then he would see if the changes that were being made now would still be in effect.

The world was changing, it was time the magical world of Britain changed with it.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
